Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
by PhoenixWyldFire
Summary: Song fic for the P!ATD song. Dean and Gabriel have a little separation involving Gabriel's embarrassment over his music. Debriel with a little Sastiel on the side


_"Alright, alright_

 _Alright, alright_

 _Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_

 _It's a hell of a feeling though_

 _Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though_

 _It's a hell of a feeling though"_

Gabriel sang out loud as he thought no one was around. He absolutely loved this song, and played it as loud as he could, especially when no one was around.

 _"Who are these people?_

 _I just woke up in my underwear_

 _No liquor left on the shelf_

 _I should probably introduce myself_

 _You shoulda' seen what I wore_

 _I had a cane and a party hat_

 _I was the king of this hologram_

 _Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand_

 _Memories tend to just pop up_

 _Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves_

 _Five-thousand people with designer drugs_

 _Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)"_

Gabe began to sway and dance as the buildup to the chorus began. He had loved Panic! At The Disco for as long as the band had been around. He had never told anyone, though, because of the harsh stereotyping that came with liking any band like it. Gabriel almost frowned at that thought, but he didn't stay down about it for long.

 _"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

 _And most things in between_

 _I roam the city in a shopping cart_

 _A pack of camels and a smoke alarm"_

Gabriel belted out all the notes, nearly yelling, and hit them all perfectly.

 _"The night is heating up,_

 _Raise hell and-"_

"Hey Gabri- uhh am I interrupting something?" Dean asked, barely keeping from laughing. Gabriel winced at the sound, thinking for sure Dean was going to make fun of him. So, naturally, he did what most people wish they could do. He disappeared.

"What was that all about? De- uh Dean? Earth to Dean Winchester. You okay?" Sam asked as he walked into the room. Dean, lost in his own thoughts, didn't even notice him. "Damn… he hit those notes spot on…" Dean whispered in awe.

Out of the blue, Cas appeared. "Gabriel! Are you alright brother?!" He called out. "It's alright babe," Sam laughed "Dean just interrupted him." "Oh, I didn't know my brother did that type of thing." "Not that!" Dean shouted, his blush very nearly visible. "He was listening to music." "Hm. I didn't know he enjoyed that either." Cas mused. "Oh well" Sam sighed. "Let's leave them to their business, eh Cas?" "Okay." The two walked out, linked arm in arm.

'Huh' Dean thought, 'Is it weird that I'm jealous of Sammy? I mean, I don't like Cas or anything, but I feel like Sam has something I don't.' Dean, instead of continuing with his train of thought, opted to put some headphones on and listen to his favorite band, Breaking Benjamin. More specifically, Dance With the Devil. He had always found it ironic that this was his favorite song, and he had no doubt that anyone who heard him listening to it would think so too.

Offhandedly, after he had finished dancing, well, more like headbanging to the chorus, he wondered where Gabe had gone off to. He also wondered why the angel kept popping into his head. Pushing both of those thoughts aside, he continued to enjoy himself without a care in the world.

-The Next Day-

"Hey Cas, have you seen Gabe around?" Sam asked his lover, slightly concerned.

"No, Sam, as a matter of fact, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Castiel turned his head quizzically.

"Well, I was just thinking, we haven't seen or heard from him since Dean walked in on him, and Dean has been acting a little…" Sam hesitated, racking his brain for an adjective to describe his brother's actions as of late. "Strange… lately, you know?" Strange was most likely an understatement for Dean's habits since yesterday. He hadn't been acting anywhere near normal, and for a hunter, even acting normal really isn't all that normal. So it was really out of the ordinary. Dean hadn't been out of his room in hours, and the only time he came out was when he needed food. It was either that, or he restlessly paced the hallways, obviously worried about something.

"Yes, I do see what you mean. It is worrying, both Dean's actions, and Gabriel's. Dean has most certainly not been healthy, and is secluding himself. I have restrained myself from looking at his thoughts, but I can sense their general subject. They mostly consist of Gabriel. He is worried, and his mind is undergoing a peculiar amount of stress, I assume from Gabriel's absence, that I usually only feel from someone mourning the loss of a loved one, whether lover, sibling, a friend, or their child or parent."

"So that means Dean is in love with Gabriel?"

"Possibly. Either that, or close friend, but the higher probability rests on Dean being in love with Gabriel. All that aside, Gabriel's actions have been increasingly more concerning. I understand that he is embarrassed, but I have been unable to sense his presence anywhere. It takes great energy for an archangel to hide his presence from the other angels, so it should be unlikely that he would use that energy to hide after being caught listening to music, but alas, I don't think I will ever truly understand any of my brothers actions."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Sam, I'm afraid there is not much we can do. As long as I am unable to sense Gabriel, there will be no way to talk to him."

"Well, I think-"

"You two discussing a case?" Dean interrupted as he shuffled his way into the room.

"No." Sam responded bluntly. "We were discussing you and Gabriel."

"What?!" Dean asked incredulously. "What is there to discuss, anyways?" He quipped as he regained his composure.

"A lot, really." Sam sassed back.

"Well, whatever there is to talk about, I'm out. I'll be in my room if you find a case" Dean huffed as he skulked back to his room, grabbing the pie that Sam had bought for him on his way by.

-One Day Later-

"Hey Dean! Cas and I are going out for a run! You want to join us?" Sam shouted as he pulled his running shoes on.

"No thanks! I'll just stay here. It's too early for that shit anyways!" Dean yelled from his position, face down on the bed.

"Whatever, suit yourself!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk! We're leaving, we should be back in an hour!"

"Whatever!" Dean called out as he heard the door slam. He thought about getting out of bed, but that really seemed too difficult from his perspective. But, he was definitely awake now, and he doubted he would be getting back to sleep anytime before Sam and Cas got back. So, with nothing better to do, he began to think. At first, it was innocent, and worried. He was concerned for Gabriel. He knew he missed the angel, more than he had before, especially because he didn't know where Gabriel was. Despite what he had let on yesterday, he had been eavesdropping Sam and Cas's entire conversation. He knew that even Cas didn't know where the angel was. He also knew that both his brother and Cas believed him to be in love with Gabriel. Not that he wasn't, but until then, he hadn't known quite how he felt towards the angel. His angel. Dean then wondered where that thought came from, but he felt a sense of relief. He still had the pressure of his worry for Gabe, but he felt relieved, because he finally knew. He knew he loved Gabriel.

He continued to think about Gabriel, about his face, his laugh, his blush, if he got embarrassed or drunk enough to show it. The vision in his brain got more vivid as he focused. He saw Gabriel's slicked back hair, his eyebrows, raised casually but suggestively. As Dean's gaze swept over Gabriel's face, he saw that all-too-familiar smirk, but it was conveniently combined with a lip bite. The vision of Gabe materialized even further, revealing a long neck, revealed and inviting to kiss. His bare chest was revealed, showing off a tempting collarbone, and well sculpted muscles in both his chest and arms. The mist finally cleared from around his legs, revealing how well endowed this vision was. While Dean truly doubted that Gabriel was really as big as in his mind, Dean decided to enjoy it for what it was.

Dean's breath sped up as a tent began to form in his pants. It got painful quickly, so, naturally, Dean took them off. He spat into his hand and started to rub his hand along his cock. He got harder and harder with each stroke. He had never quite felt this way before. Well, of course he had been aroused before, but this was different. It was a stronger feeling than he usually got. Dean felt breathless as he began to moan at the feeling. He sped himself up, with whispered phrases, like "oh my god" and "fuck." As he got closer, he got louder and louder until he was practically screaming. "Shit! Gabriel!" He called out as he came, little pools of white gathering on his chest. Dean sighed in relief as he got up to go clean himself off.

The hot water felt absolutely amazing on Dean's back as he let himself relax. He ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed some shampoo into his hair. As he rinsed the soap out, he reached above his head, getting some water, and splashed his face. Once he got all the shampoo out, he turned the knob on the shower off and stepped out. Dean grabbed the nearest towel, dried his face off, then his hair, and made sure he was completely dry.

Dean wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back to his bedroom. He threw a new pair of boxers on and then collapsed onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head. Dean then fell into the most peaceful, dreamless sleep he had gotten in quite a while.

\- A Little While Later-

"Dean! We're back!" Sam's call was met with absolute silence from the sleeping Dean.

"Sam, I do believe he is sleeping, and rather peacefully at that. I think it would be best to let him sleep" Cas suggested gently.

Sam huffed. "If you say so, Cas."

-The Day After-

Sam and Cas had gone out shopping this morning, and so Dean had been left alone again. After having sat there for some time, left uncounted after the first five minutes, Dean reached over to grab his phone. He went to Youtube, and played the first suggestion that came up.

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

 _I've lost control and I don't want it back_

 _I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

 _It's a fucking drag"_

Dean hummed along to the song. He knew it far too well. He laughed to himself because he made it sound like knowing the song was a bad thing.

 _"I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

 _So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

 _You're worse than nicotine_

 _You're worse than nicotine_

 _It's better to burn than to fade away_

 _It's better to leave than to be replaced_

 _I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

 _I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

 _It's a fucking drag"_

Dean sang along, hitting the notes as best he could. But, suddenly, just before the chorus started up again, he felt as if something was off. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean finally noticed the difference: Gabriel.

Even though he knew Gabriel was there, he didn't let on to that. He continued dancing and singing, seemingly without a care in the world. Gabriel began to approach Dean, cautiously, as if he almost didn't want to disturb Dean.

Gabe had almost gotten within three feet of Dean, when without warning, Dean turns and pushes Gabriel onto the bed behind him, then places his knees on both sides of Gabe's, hovering over him. Gabriel looked up, staring into Dean's eyes, not sure how he should react to his predicament.

Dean leaned down, and whispers into Gabriel's ear: "Don't threaten me with a good time. I'll gladly take the opportunity."

-Later-

Dean and Gabriel had been singing and dancing for the past hour. One look at them would show how much they were enjoying themselves. The joy and spark in their eyes was unrivaled, and unusual. It had been a long time since either of them had been that happy.

Sam walked into the bunker, immediately hearing loud music and singing coming from Dean's room. Sam walked over, curious to see what was going on. He cracked open the door, which had been closed prior. He let a small laugh out at what he saw. He saw his brother and Gabriel having the time of their lives, being happy. He was glad Dean had finally figured things out with Gabriel. Sam turned back and walked over to Cas.

"I think we should go for a run. I don't want to interrupt them. And besides the music is way too loud."

Cas and Sam shared a laugh as they walked out the door, leaving Dean and Gabe to themselves once again.


End file.
